Sophie's Adventure in The Warren
by KooriAkuma
Summary: On an ordinary summer afternoon, Sophie tumbled down a hole and an extraordinary adventure begins. In a strange world with strange characters, she meets a handsome Pooka, a grinning cat with amazing powers, joins a mad tea-party with a grumpy mouse and tries to keep her teeth away from a Queen! Lost in this land of fantasy, Sophie finds herself growing curious by the second. . .


I own nothing. All characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation. This is a interpretation of _Alice in Wonderland_, so some credit goes to Lewis Carroll for being a bong smoking genius _(not really lol)_.

* * *

Sophie was beginning to get really tired of sitting by Jamie, her older brother, on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peered into the lake and wondered why it was that he loved to read by it so much, but she found noting interesting inside or out of it, _'and what was a lake,'_ thought she, _'if you could not go in for a swim?'_

She was considering of whether to make a flower chain or two, or perhaps go back inside as the day was hot and the heat made her feel fuzzy and slothful, when suddenly a silver-blue rabbit with large green eyes hopped close by her.

There was something rather remarkable about this silver coated rabbit, and it was not just his enormous form, which was rather alarming, but it was not that. Sophie thought its height to be rather common, not unusual in a creature and found it fitting, though; she did not quite understand her reasoning on that thought.

What made him remarkable to her was that he was such a handsome creature, with that thick silver-blue coat and markings belonging to that of a warrior. His eyes were two large emerald stones so luminous and beautiful and the color of the newly born spring that had graced the land.

Sophie got to her feet in haste and started in search of the rabbit as that small second she had averted her eyes when she stood he had disappeared. She ran swiftly into the woods on the other side of the lake and was in time to see him hop down a large rabbit hole under a thick hedge and followed after it into the tunnel.

Straight she followed until the ground dipped suddenly, so suddenly that Sophie had not a second to process a thought before she was falling down a very large hole that was growing smaller as she went down and soon disappeared completely and left her in the dark. Falling she continued to do until her back sharply made contact with something both hard and soft and then proceeded to slide down as if on a playground slide.

Though she felt like she was falling at the speed of sound, Sophie could still make out the unmistakable color of grass around her and the strange magenta colored flowers growing around the walls (though there was no sunlight to which they could possibly grow to) before she was ejected harshly out of the tunnel.

Her backside hurt and her legs had gotten a bit dirty and slightly cut, but other than that she was in perfect form. Not once did she ever think of how she was to get back home and instead her thoughts were on the marvelous garden she had come to be lost in. A very strange sort of garden with rather large egg shaped boulders that moved.

There was nothing strange about the place, not the multi-colored river running through it, the moving stones with faces, or the beautiful blooming eggs that grew all around. It was a curious place with lively little creatures that came to meet her when she had finally stood. The different colored butterflies coming to kiss her nose, her cheeks, and her lips (she finally understood what butterfly kisses meant).

She had just dipped her toes into the strange colored water and brought them out to examine the tone they had taken, a pink and violet sort of tone, when a voice brought her out of her thoughts and had almost caused her to dive into the river.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked the very large rabbit whom was larger than she had originally thought. He was far taller than her older brother, and he was a rather tall young man that made her look small in comparison, but this rabbit made her feel tiny, tiny as a baby bunny.

Sophie could not answer his question. Not because a rabbit talking was an odd thing to hear, she also thought of that as common as she had often spoken to Abby as if she were a real person though she was a greyhound, but she was to mesmerized by his eyes to speak. They were the exact color of the first leaf to grow on a tree.

"What's the matter, little ankle-bitter," he asked dryly, "Pooka caught your tongue?"

"P-pooka?" she asked rather confused.

He was looking down at her with his long ears perked straight up, and there was nothing else Sophie would like to do but play with them. Reaching up as he leaned down with a twitching pink nose, Sophie took hold of one ear and squeezed it. She pulled on it until the giant rabbit let out a yelp and jumped back.

"Have you no manners?!" he yelped. "You're a monster."

"It's your fault for having such cute ears." Sophie declared defensively. "And I'm not a monster."

"Then what are you, mate?"

"I'm a girl." Sophie answered with arms crossed. "What's a pooka?"

His ears twitched from side to side, picking up sounds Sophie could not hear, and then answered, "I'm a pooka, and you shouldn't be wondering around these parts after dark."

He began to hop away into a tunnel and Sophie followed after him in a sprint. The pooka knew she was following and cared nothing in slowing down for her to catch up. Instead he sped up and mumbled certain rude things about being late and how bothersome it was too have a child follow him.

It wasn't long before the pooka was out of sight and Sophie had been left in a much stranger place than she had been before. Large twisted trees moved around the large egg-shaped boulders and on those twister trees perched odd birds she had never seen before. They looked to be a combination of bird, perhaps a new species of bird that was yet to be discovered. But she paid them no great attention as she was still in search of the pooka and quickly set to work on finding where he had gone off to before the night set in.


End file.
